spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Archangel
History Early life Warren Worthington III was a multi-millionaire. At some point in his youth, Worthington grew giant wings on his back and thus discovered that he was a mutant. Sometime later Professor X approached Warren and asked him to join the X-Men. Warren accepted Xavier's offer and joined the X-Men. Warren then took the code name, Angel. However, Angel later left the X-Men for unknown reasons. Later life Horseman of Apocalypse Mutant cure Warren hated being a mutant. Because of this he hired a scientist on Muir Island, Scotland named Gottfried Adler to develop a cure for him and other mutants. Warren was later attacked by a mercenary named Cable. Cable attacked Warren because Warren was funding Dr. Adler's research, and Adler had created a special collar which when worn by mutants could suppress their powers. Unknown to Warren these collars were being used by the government of Genosha to enslave mutants. However, Warren was able to survive his assassination attempt because Cable had his weapon set to stun. Cable later tried to kill Adler but was stopped by the X-Men. Angel then flew to Muir Island to warn Dr. Adler but when he arrived he realized he was too late. Horseman of Death Unknown to Warren, Dr. Adler had actually been killed by the powerful mutant, Apocalypse and had been replaced by the shapeshifting mutant, Mystique. Apocalypse was having Mystique locate mutants. These mutants would be placed in a machine and had their powers enhanced. However, the machine would also brainwash the mutants into serving Apocalypse as his Horsemen. Warren Worthington went through the process and instead of being cured his skin turned blue and his wings turned to metal. Angel was now a brainwashed servant of Apocalypse. Apocalypse then dubbed Warren Worthington, Archangel, his Horseman of death. Mystique, disguised as Warren, then went to a pub on Muir Island and told all the mutants there about Dr. Adler's cure. However, Cyclops, who was at the pub, stood up and told Warren that mutants didn't have to be cured and that they should accept who they are. However, three mutants went with Mystique to be cured. However, they were actually turned into Horseman as well. The three mutants became the Horsemen of Famine, Pestilence, and War. Apocalypse, Archangel, and the other Horsemen then attacked a peace conference in Paris. The X-Men later arrived in Paris and fought Archangel and the other Horsemen. However, the X-Men let the Horsemen get away so they could them to Apocalypse. Archangel and the Horsemen led the X-Men to Stonehenge. At Stonehenge the X-Men fought Archangel, the Horsemen, and Apocalypse. During their fight, Rogue used her absorbing powers on Archangel. Rogue's powers were able to remove Apocalypse's brainwashing on Archangel. Archangel then sided with the X-Men and helped them fight Apocalypse and the other Horsemen. Archangel and the X-Men defeated Apocalypse. However, Apocalypse was able to escape. Rogue then approached Archangel and told him that she took his evil away and that it was a part of her now. Archangel told Rogue that he hoped she was strong enough to control that evil because he wasn't. Archangel then flew away. Obsession Archangel later became obsessed with killing Apocalypse. He hired researchers to unearth ancient artifacts about Apocalypse to try and find a way to kill him. However, all of Archangel's research suggested that Apocalypse was invincible. However, one of Archangel's researchers discovered a scroll saying that Apocalypse weakness was a spot on the back of his neck, and that if it were to be pierced Apocalypse would die. Only minutes later Apocalypse was spotted on Liberty Island and Archangel flew there and fought him. The X-Men soon learned of this and quickly arrived on Liberty Island to help Archangel fight Apocalypse. After a short fight Apocalypse got away. During the fight Archangel was injured and the X-Men took him to the infirmary in the Xavier Mansion. Archangel and Rogue then learned that Apocalypse was near Coney Island so they went there to fight him. However, Apocalypse was able to hit Archangel into the ocean. Apocalypse then flew away. Apocalypse then arrived on his alien ship. Beast then used the ship's technology to create a force field which was intended to trap Apocalypse forever. However, Apocalypse was easily able to escape. Archangel and Rogue then arrived at the ship. There Archangel revealed that he knew Apocalypse's weakness. However, Apocalypse shapeshifted into the researcher that gave Archangel the scroll revealing his weakness. Apocalypse told Archangel that the scroll was a fake intended to draw him into the open. However, the X-Men were able to force Apocalypse into an escape pod and blasted it into space. Archangel and the X-Men were able to get out of the ship before it exploded. However, Archangel knew that Apocalypse would one day return and he swore that he would be ready to face him again. Alternate timeline Age of Apocalypse Powers In the comics Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse *Repo Man *Obsession *One Man's Worth, Part I *Proteus, Part I (Flashback) *Sanctuary, Part I (Flashback) *Beyond Good and Evil, Part II: Promise of Apocalypse *Beyond Good and Evil, Part III: The Lazarus Chamber *Beyond Good and Evil, Part IV: End and Beginning *Xavier Remembers (Flashback) Trivia *Archangel was voiced by Stephen Ouimette in X-Men: The Animated Series. *In issue six of Adventures of Spider-Man a sculpture of Angel made by Alicia Masters could be seen. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Heroes exclusive to the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book series Category:Characters exclusive to the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book series Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Articles in need of expansion